According to the clinical ligation manner, orthodontic brackets in current overseas and domestic markets can be classified into a ligating bracket and a self-locking bracket (as for a ligating bracket, a dental arch wire and a bracket are ligated by applying a ligature wire or an elastometric ring to obtain a tight contact between the dental arch wire and the trench of the bracket, therefore the friction between the dental arch wire and the trench of the bracket is larger; all the conventional brackets belong to the ligating bracket, as shown in the FIG. 1; while as for a self-locking bracket, the dental arch wire does not need to be ligated by the ligature wire, instead of which, an orthodontic dental arch wire is sealed within the trench by applying a slidable or reversible metal cover at an opening towards the lip-cheek of the trench of the bracket, and the orthodontic dental arch wire does not bear any binding force from a lumen formed by the closure cover and the trench, therefore the friction between the orthodontic dental arch wire and the trench of the bracket is smaller, and all the self-locking brackets possess such feature). The self-locking bracket can be further classified into an active self-locking bracket and a passive self-locking bracket. The difference between them is that the closure cover of the passive self-locking bracket is not provided with an elastic design, thus it will not apply any active force to the orthodontic dental arch wire all along. However, the closure cover of the active self-locking bracket has an elastic design, thus the closure cover can apply a force to the orthodontic dental arch wire if the latter reaches a certain size. Most of the self-locking brackets in the current domestic market are imported products or foreign-designed, thus the price is expensive, and the problem that the closure cover usually can not be opened or closed due to an inlay of food residues, deformation under force and the like often occur during the clinical application.